yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Sakibucha
Yuri Sakibucha is a student created by PopsicleNinja. Appearance Yuri has hair and eyes in a unique shade of blue. Her hair is in a bun on the side, and she has a red ribbon on it. Looks innocent enough... Except that she has unaturally pale skin, her eyes are always somewhat dull compared to the rest of the students, and the ribbon is hiding the fact that she was stabbed in the head. Personality Yuri is cautious, yet outgoing once you know her. She is actually quite friendly, and spends her free time talking to other students. Deep inside, she's really, really angry at Nemesis for stabbing her. She hates having to hide the secret that she's technicaly dead, she just wants to have a normal life. However, she is still happy. She has a few great friends and is considering joining a club. Backstory Yuri was a normal student. She befriended Sai Akame in the Martial Arts Club. In fact, she became his only friend besides Taeko Tomoe. This annoyed Nemesis. She had always been paranoid about Martial Arts clu students for having the capability to restrain her if she tries to murder someone, and especially hated Sai for personal reasons. Then Yuri declared Sai Akame her best friend. This is what got her on Nemesis' bad side, because Nemesis hates Sai more than other students. Nemesis had already been stressed out from other stuff, but this made her stressed enough to murder Yuri. And Yuri died. Yuri can't really understand or explain what happened next. She apparently woke up in a hole, she saw Yuki Magi holding a ribbon above her, and she then put the ribbon in her bun where the knife was. Though Yuri's memory was blurry or nonexistent until the ribbon was put in her hair, Yuki says that she had watched the whole thing. Nemesis had hidden the body underground, and carelessly left the shovel near the hole. Then Yuki had to use a magic ribbon to (partially) bring Yuri back to life, and the ribbon is literally what's keeping her (somewhat) alive. Relations Parents Yuri has a normal relationship with her parents, there's nothing special. Her parents don't know about the murder. Yuki Magi Ever since Yuki revived her, they became friends. They hang out after school along with her other friends. Yuki is developing a crush on her, but Yuri is mostly oblivious. Sai Akame This is the first student she befriended in high school, when they met in Martial Arts Club. Taeko Tomoe Being friends with Sai also meant being friends with his girlfriend, Taeko. Although it's not nearly as much, Taeko still gets bullied every once in a while for liking Sai. Overall, those two have been careful not to create a third wheel situation, but it does happen sometimes. Otherwise, they are all great friends. Nemesis They are mutual enemies. Nemesis had already hated Yuri for defending everyone who she bullies. But after the failed murder attempted, Nemesis is very angry at everyone involved. She's angry at Yuki for reviving Yuri. She's angry at Sai because he has friends, and because she hates him relentlessly. She is angry at Taeko because she hates anyone who is Sai's friend. She's angry at Yuri for always defending bullied students. But the main reason the incident angered her is because she can't do anything about it. Yuki could defend herself and apprehend Nemesis. Yuri is still technically dead, so Nemesis can't kill her again. And if she did anything to otherwise harm them, Yuri could just report her to the counseler. Nemesis still does mean things and still gossips, but it does nothing. Plotline There are several cutscenes that can happen between her friends. Or Yan-Chan. Good Ending If several cutscenes happen, and Yuki learns magic without being hindered, Yuki heals Yuri's stab wound, and she no longer has the knfe stuck in her head. She still needs the ribbon, but she finally feels like a normal student. Bad Ending If Yan-Chan drives her to murder, then Yuki will kill Nemesis and then put the knife back. Whether she kills herself or gets arrested depends on the player's actions. Trivia * Yuri is one letter off from the word "yurei," which means ghost. ** Her last name, Sakibucha, is a corruption of the words "sabi buchi," which mean rust spots. * Yuri cannot be killed even if Nemesis tried, because Yuri is not even alive anymore, despite being revived by Yuki. * If Yuri was ever seperated from her ribbon and got too far away, she would die for real.